


He-Man and She-Ra list of morals for kids

by KathyPrior42



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	He-Man and She-Ra list of morals for kids

He-Man and She-Ra Loo-Kee morals for kids (1980s)  
(From Grayskull Wiki)

 

He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) 130 episodes

Season 1

 

“The Cosmic Comet”  
Man-At-Arms: "In today's story, Zagraz had a problem. He lost his confidence in himself because he had once failed. Well, now we all fail sometimes, but we should never be afraid to try again and we should always keep believing in ourselves. As the old saying goes: If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. Until later, bye."

“The Shaping Staff”  
Orko: "In today's story, you saw what happened when a stranger came to the palace. She turned out to be evil and dangerous. Of course, turning people into animals is only make-believe, but there is nothing make-believe about how dangerous some strangers can be in real life. Never accept any food or toys or money from a stranger. Don't even talk to them. And no matter what a stranger may say, never go away with them. Terrible things have happened to some kids who did. The smart thing is to just walk away, or in my case just float away."

“Disappearing Act”  
Man-at-Arms: "Being the most powerful man in the universe isn't all that makes He-Man such a great hero. Being strong is fine, but there's something even better. In today's story, He-Man used something even more powerful than his muscles to beat Skeletor. Do you know what that was? If you said 'his brain,' you were right. And just like a muscle, your brain is something that can develop to give yourself great power."

 

“Diamond Ray of Disappearance”

He-Man: "In today's story, Skeletor was looking for a shortcut, a quick way to riches and power. You may know some people like that, always looking for a quick way to get ahead of everybody else. Well, it doesn't work that way. The people who succeed are the ones who work for what they want. So don't be fooled by those who say they have a sure thing. There's always a catch to it. Don't sell yourself short. The right way is the best way. Until later."

 

“She-Demon of Pantos”  
He-Man: "I'd like to talk to you for just a moment about safety. When we go to the beach there are lifeguards there to watch out for our safety. Crossing guards are in the street for the same reason: to protect us. Now things like that are fine, but we can't count on someone always being around to protect us. We should practice thinking of safety all the time. So, don't take a chance. And that's true whether you're crossing a street or driving a car. Think safely." (Battle Cat roars)

 

“Teela’s Quest”  
Teela: "In today's story, I went in search of my mother. I found her, but I also found something else; that the man who had cared for me since I was a baby, who loved me as he would his own daughter, was just as much my father as any parent could be. And so whether they are someone we were born to or whether they chose us to adopt, it doesn't matter. The ones who protect us, and teach us, and love us; they are the ones we call mother and father. And they deserve the same kind of love from us. Until next time."

 

“The Curse of the Spellstone”  
Man-at-Arms: You've all seen how Orko's magical tricks don't always go the way he planned. Sometimes they backfire on him. The same thing is true of practical jokes. Sometimes they don't go the way you planned and you, or someone else, can get hurt. So be sure and think twice before playing a joke or a trick on anybody. It might not go the way you planned and someone could wind up losing a finger, or an arm, or may be even an eye. And no joke is worth that, is it? See you again soon."

 

“The Time Corridor”  
He-Man: As we've just seen, Skeletor went back into the past to make evil things happen. In reality, no one can go back into the past, that's only make-believe. But we can try to learn from the past, from things that have happened to us, and try to apply them toward being better people today. Remember, it's today that counts. So make it the best day possible. Until next time, this is He-Man wishing you good health, and good luck."

 

“The Dragon Invasion”  
Orko: "In today's story, Skeletor tried to conquer Eternia by using animals in an evil way. Animals, like all living things should be treated with kindness and respect. I hope that those of you who have a dog or cat or maybe even a hamster, remember that. When we have a pet we also have a responsibility because they depend on us. But you can be sure of one thing: however much we love them, they return that love, and more. Well, time for me to disappear, bye!"

 

“A Friend in Need”  
He-Man: "In today's story, Ileena tried taking a magic potion which she thought would help her. Well, she found out there aren't any magic potions. And you know what? There aren't any magic drugs either. Any time you take one from anybody but your parents or your doctor, you're taking a very big chance. You're gambling with your health, maybe even your life. Drugs don't make your problems go away, they just create more".

 

“Masks of Power”  
Teela: "All of us make mistakes. And Oona and Aran made a big one. But when they realized what they had done, they didn't lie about it, they didn't try to cover it up. Instead they admitted it. As He-Man said, admitting you're wrong takes courage. But when you do, you've taken the first big step toward making up for it."

Orko: "Of course, if you're like me, you never make a mistake."

Teela: "Orko..."

Orko: "I guess I'd better disappear. Oops! I think I made a mistake."

 

“Evil-Lyn’s Plot”  
Teela: "In today's story you saw how the Widgets were fooled by Evil-Lyn's disguise. They learned that bad things can be made to look good and why we should always be careful and question everything that doesn't seem right. But it works both ways, and that's why the saying "You can't judge a book by its cover" is so important. What it means is that appearances can be deceiving and you shouldn't judge books, or people, by the way they look. It's what's inside that really counts.

 

“Like Father, Like Daughter”  
Teela: "In today's story, I asked my father for permission to do something I wanted to do. When he didn't give it to me, I did it anyway. I was lucky. Nothing happened to me, but it could have. Now maybe mothers and fathers aren't always right, but if they don't always let us do something we want to do, there's generally a pretty good reason. All in all, I think it's pretty nice to have someone who's always trying to do what's best for us. And who loves us enough to say 'no' when it would be much easier to say 'yes'."

 

“Colosser Awakes”  
Teela: "I love running at this time of day."

He-Man: "Yeah, me too. Makes me feel close to nature."

Teela: "The best part is that it's wonderful exercise."

He-Man: "It's the best. Of course, one should check with a doctor before doing any heavy exercise."

Teela: "Right, and then start off just a little each day."

He-Man: "I sure wish we could tell that to everybody."

Teela: "I think we just did."

He-Man: "We did?"

Teela: "See for yourself."

He-Man: "Remember, be good to your body and it'll be good to you."

Teela: "Well said, He-Man. Now, I'll race you to the tree!"

He-Man: "Okay!"

 

“A Beastly Slideshow”  
He-Man: "Today I want to talk to you about courage. Now courage not only means being brave in the face of danger, it also mean having the strength to say 'no' when your friends are trying to talk you into doing something you know is wrong. In short, courage means having principles and sticking to them, no matter what. See you all again soon."

 

“Reign of the Monster”  
Orko tells viewers to not eat any strange fruit they find, no matter how alluring, as it might be poisonous.

 

“Diamar the Demon”  
Prince Adam: "Well, that Daimar was really quite a fellow, wasn't he? Orko had no idea just what he was getting into with his mixed-up magic spell. But he soon found out that he'd let loose something he couldn't handle. Now, we know that in real life there aren't any magic spells or demons, but there are problems. And, just like Orko, sometimes you'll find you've got one that's too big for you to handle. At times like that, remember there are a lot of people out there who really care about you. So talk to them. Telling them what's wrong is the first step toward making things right!"

 

“Creatures from the Tar Swamp”  
Prince Adam tells viewers gifts can make others act nicely toward them, but it cannot buy a true friend.

 

“Quest for He-Man”  
Zodac: "In today's story, He-Man came to the aid of a planet whose natural resources were being wasted. Unfortunately, this same waste is happening now, and not on a distant planet, but right here on Earth. We must respect the plants and animals before they disappear, as some species already have. There's beauty all around us. Protect it, before it's too late. "

 

“Dawn of Dragoon”  
He-Man: "In today's story Orko was faced with a very difficult decision. You know, when we're young most of our decisions are made for us. But as we get older, well, we want to make more and more of them for ourselves. And that's the way it ought to be. But sometimes we have a real tough one, a real problem. And when that happens it's a good idea to talk it over with someone else. Someone who really cares about you. Like your mother or father, or maybe your best friend. Talking a problem out with someone else can be a great help."

“The Royal Cousin”  
He-Man: "Well Orko, Jeremy sure changed his ways."

Orko: "Yeah. He was acting pretty rotten for a while. I think all he really wanted was for people to notice him. But what good does it do to be noticed if people don't like what they see?"

He-Man: "That's right. The best way to get attention is not to look for it. By being polite and helpful, people will not only notice you, they'll like you, too."

Orko: "I'm going to do something helpful right now."

He-Man: "What's that?"

Orko: "I'm going to say goodbye!"

 

“Song of Celice”  
Teela: "In today's story, the beautiful voice of Celice kept the evil Yog from making all sorts of bad things happen. Now, I can't promise that a song will make any magic for you, but I can promise that when you're feeling lonely or sad, and we all do sometimes, if you try singing a song, or maybe whistling, or maybe just smiling, you'll feel a lot better. Honest! Try it and see. And I'll be seeing you, very soon. Bye now!"

 

“The Return of Orko’s Uncle”  
Orko: "Boy, I sure got myself in trouble today. And it all started when I fooled around with something I didn't really understand. When you're growing up, it's natural to be curious. But when you fool around with things you don't understand, it's downright dangerous! Things like electricity, pills, or berries in the forest. Play around with them, and you're playing with trouble. Handle only the things you know are safe and you'll be taking a big step toward avoiding accidents. Bye!"

 

“Wizard of Stone Mountain”  
Teela: "In today's adventure, Mallek thought he could do whatever he wanted. But instead he found that when you do something wrong, you may get away with it for a while, but sooner or later you have to answer for it. Fortunately for him, Mallek had friends who cared about him and came to his rescue. All of us make mistakes, but doing something wrong, when you know it's wrong, really doesn't make sense. Sooner or later it catches up to you. Until next time.... bye."

 

“Evilseed”  
Teela: "Today was a day for surprises and the biggest one of all was Skeletor and He-Man working together. By joining their powers, He-Man and Skeletor were able to stop Evilseed. Working with others can sometimes be difficult. But if you listen to and respect the ideas of others, even when you don't agree with them, you'll find it easier to get the job done. And who knows, you may even learn something."

 

“Ordeal in the Darklands”  
Teela and Man-at-Arms tell viewers to resist the impulse to do something their wiser parent says is dangerous.

 

“Orko’s Favorite Uncle”  
Orko tells viewers to appreciate the greatest magic of all during their daily life, which is life itself.

 

“The Defection”  
Teela: "As you saw in today's story, people can change."

He-Man: "Right, Teela. Sibyline had always been an evil sorceress. But she was able to change her ways for the better. Maybe there's something about yourself that you don't like, a bad habit maybe."

Teela: "It's easy to say, 'I can't change'. But the truth is, you can change almost any behavior if you really want to."

He-Man: "And the first step is saying to yourself 'I can'."

 

“Prince Adam No More”  
Orko: "Today's story was about love, but a very special kind. It was about the love a parent has for a child. And I bet that's the strongest kind of love there is. Because, for one thing, there's just about nothing that can change it, no matter what. Maybe, like Adam's father, your parents find it a little difficult to say "I love you". Even so, you can be sure they do. Besides, let me ask you something: when was the last time you said "I love you" to them? Bye!"

 

“The Taking of Grayskull”  
Orko: "Oh boy... this time I really overdid it! I ate so much I didn't have any room left in my stomach for dinner. In fact, it may be days before I'm hungry again! It really doesn't make sense to eat too many sweets in between meals. A little snack is fine, but don't overdo it. Because if you do, you won't have room left for the three healthy meals which you should have every day. Don't get carried away with sweets. I wish I hadn't."

 

“A Tale of Two Cities”  
He-Man: "I hope you enjoyed today's adventure. You know, television is not the only way to be entertained by an exciting story. There is another way. It's called 'reading'. And one of the wonderful things about books is that they allow you to choose whatever kind of adventure you like. A trip with an astronaut, an adventure with the great detective Sherlock Holmes, a comedy, anything. You can find it in a book at your school or neighborhood library. Why, I'll bet there are even some good books right in your own home, just waiting to be read."

 

“Search for the VHO”  
Man-at-Arms: "Hovar and Justin certainly had a narrow escape, didn't they? But when one is an explorer or a scientist like Hovar, wild animals are only one of the many dangers you face. And yet, throughout the course of history there have been brave men and heroic women ready and eager to be the first to face the unknown, to challenge its dangers so that others might follow without fear. It is to these unsung heroes that we owe so much. See you soon with another exciting adventure."

 

“The Starchild”  
Sorceress: "Today we saw people fighting over the Starchild. But in the end, her power brought these people together. It might surprise you to know that all of us have a power like the Starchild's. You can't see it or touch it, but you can feel it. It's called 'love'. When you care deeply about others, and you're kind and gentle, then you're using that power. And that's very special magic indeed. Until later, goodbye for now."

 

“The Dragon’s Gift”  
Teela: "Today He-Man had to decide whether or not to chop down a tree. Now, the trees around you probably don't speak the way Skytree did. Or if they do, we haven't learned to hear them... yet. But trees are living things. And when you respect a tree, you show that you care about all life. Life is a wonderful, precious gift. Learn to enjoy and respect it and you'll be a happier, better person for it. Bye for now."

 

“The Sleepers Awaken”  
Orko: "Hi, today we met some people who had slept for over two hundred years. Well, we don't need that much sleep, but it is important to get enough sleep. So here's some things to remember: don't eat a lot before going to bed. A glass of milk or a piece of fruit makes a good bedtime snack. Try to go to bed at the same time every night and avoid any exercise or excitement before going to bed. Well, good night... Oh, good night Cringer." (Cringer is snoring)

 

“The Search”  
Zodac: "There are times when everybody dreams of becoming very rich or powerful. But what they don't think about are the problems and responsibilities that go with it. In today's story, He-Man was tested, and he proved his worth when he was able to resist the temptation to use his great power for any selfish gain. He knew that it's just as important to know when not to use force as it is to know when to use it."

 

“It’s Not My Fault”  
Orko: "In today's story my pal Podi got herself into big trouble. She made a mistake and ran away, which only made things worse. Now everyone makes mistakes, but running away is never a way to handle a problem. So when you make a mistake, admit it. That's the best way I know of to start making things right again. Until later, bye now!"

 

“Valley of Power”

He-Man tells viewers to enjoy nature, but to leave things where they are.

“Trouble in Arcadia”  
Teela and He-Man tell viewers of the Magna Carta, which they praise as the first step toward social equality, or "the way it should be".

 

“House of Shokoti part 1”  
Ram Man: "In today's story, I sure was busy. Boy, did that hurt. Ramming things may look like fun, but it really isn't. Trying to use your head the way I do is not only dangerous, it's dumb! I mean, you could get hurt, badly! So listen to Rammy: play safely and when you use your head, use it the way it was meant to be used: to think. Until later, so long!"

 

“House of Shokoti part 2”  
Prince Adam: "In today's adventure, Stanlan was trapped in an old, dark building. He had to face many dangers, from demons to monsters. Now in your world there are no demons or monsters, but there's still danger in old, dark places. Empty buildings or caves may seem exciting, but you could get badly hurt or trapped in places like that. So stay out of them, even if one of your friends dares you to go in. Taking a risk like that isn't brave, it's just dumb."

 

“Double Edged Sword”  
He-Man: "Sometimes movies and television adventure series like this one make it seem as though shooting a gun, fighting, and taking chances are fun and exciting things to do. And what's more, the good guys never get hurt. But in real life, people do get hurt, even killed, when they fight or use guns. Make believe can be fun, and there's nothing wrong with imagining great adventures. But never forget, that when it's the real thing, someone can get hurt. Even the good guys. Even you."

 

“The Mystery of Man-E Faces”  
Orko: "Man-E, could you help me with a problem?"

Man-E-Faces: "Sure, Orko."

Orko: "I can never remember anything. How do actors learn their speeches?"

Man-E-Faces: "By rehearsing. We practice saying them again and again. Well, that's what you have to do. If you're trying to remember something from school, say it to yourself over and over again. Rehearse it in your mind just like an actor."

Orko: "Say goodbye... Say goodbye... Say goodbye..."

Man-E-Faces: What are you doing?"

Orko: "Oh, I'm trying to remember to say goodbye. Bye! It worked!"

 

 

“The Region of Ice”  
Man-At-Arms: "Orko certainly helped us out in today's adventure. And he learned a good lesson, too. He made a promise to the Ice Lord he thought he could break. But Adam showed him you shouldn't make a promise knowing you're not going to keep it. People judge you by many things: your appearance, your honesty, and the way you act. Those things show your character. When you make a promise and don't keep it, it shows bad character. So, always think before you speak and mean what you say. That way what you say will be respected. See you again soon."

 

“Orko’s Missing Magic”

Orko: "I was really unhappy when I lost my magic. I was afraid that people wouldn't like me anymore because I couldn't make them laugh or give them magic presents. And then Adam told me something:"

Prince Adam: "You don't have to amuse people or give them gifts to be loved. You're a special person, Orko."

Orko: "And you know what? You're special! And you don't have to buy presents or be a clown to make people like you. That way you'll know that the friends you make are real friends. That they like you for yourself."

 

“Eternal Darkness”  
Teela: "In today's story, I had a bad dream. You know, bad dreams or nightmares happen to everyone, and they can seem pretty real. But they aren't. They're no more real than any make-believe story or fairy tale. So don't be ashamed or afraid of telling anybody about your dreams. It happens to all of us. And like so many other things, talking it over with your mother or your father, or maybe even a good friend, can make you feel a whole lot better. Bye for now, and... pleasant dreams!"

 

 

“Keeper of the Ancient Ruins”  
He-Man: "Today we saw Professor Smallen find a great treasure. It wasn't gold or jewels, but something even more precious... knowledge. There are many places to find knowledge, and one of the easiest and best is a museum. Museums are storehouses of knowledge where you can see and learn all sorts of fascinating things. There's probably one close to you, so pay a visit. Remember, knowledge is power. And you can get the power."

 

“Return of Evil”  
Teela: "Today Orko was being chased by an evil robot. Orko was very frightened. But in the end he overcame his fear and helped He-Man defeat the robot. All of us are frightened at one time or another, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Fear is natural. It makes us aware of possible danger. Without fear, we'd wind up in all kinds of trouble. So never feel guilty because you're afraid. Listen to your fears. They'll help you stay out of trouble. Until later, bye now."

 

“Return of the Gryphon”

Man-at-Arms:' "There was a really wonderful moment in today's adventure story."

Orko:' "Bet I can guess what it was! It was when He-Man brought the water out of the lake!"

Man-at-Arms:' "No, that wasn't it."

Orko:' "Well then, it must've been when He-Man lifted the whole top of the mountain!"  
Man-at-Arms:' "That was incredible, but that wasn't it, either."

Orko:' "Well, I give up."

Man-at-Arms:' "The most wonderful moment was when Thad realized he must face his own responsibilities. In that one tiny second, I saw a boy grow into a man."

 

“Temple of the Sun”  
He-Man: "Today we met Nepthu, a man who wanted to become a leader, and became one. But Nepthu used his leadership for his own selfish glory and in the end he got what he deserved. Being a good leader takes a lot of responsibility. But you must also be responsible when you follow a leader. Don't do something wrong or dangerous because someone tells you to. Think before you act. We can't all be leaders, but we can all choose what's right and wrong for ourselves."

“City Beneath the Sea”  
Man-at-Arms tells viewers to judge people on their behavior, not their appearance.

 

“Teela’s Trail”  
Man-At-Arms: "Today Teela made a stake, but instead of trying to correct it, she ran away. That was an even bigger mistake. Making mistakes is part of being human, but punishing yourself or quitting because of it is no way to make things better. The right thing to do is accept your error and try not to make the same mistake again. That's a lot smarter than running away. Until our next exciting adventure, goodbye for now."

 

“Dree Elle’s Return”  
Orko: "In today's story you saw what happened when Yukkers sneezed and accidentally blew into the Horn of Evil. He was just playing around and didn't mean to do anything wrong, but the results were just as bad. Of course, there aren't any Horns of Evil in your house. But there are many things that can be just as dangerous. Many people have been hurt because they were careless and played with things like knives and matches and glasses and tools. So as He-Man always tells me, 'Playing is fine, but play it safe'".

 

“Game Plan”  
He-Man: "Everybody likes to play games. But when they do, it's natural to try and win. But some people try so hard to win that they forget about safety. They get excited, lose their tempers and then run the risk of hurting themselves or someone else by playing too rough. No game is worth an injury. When you play, don't be so anxious to win that you'll do something which you will regret later on. Play it safe."

 

“Eye of the Beholder”  
Teela tells viewers beauty is skin deep, that ugly people are often the "most beautiful to know" and those who look beautiful can be ugly inside.

“Quest for the Sword”  
He-Man tells viewers a symbol like a sword can't make a leader, but intelligence, respect for others and an unselfish desire to do good can.

 

“Castle of Heroes”  
Prince Adam: "Orko certainly had an exciting lesson in history today. Of course chances are most of you won't have the same opportunity to meet any of those famous people who lived long ago. But even so, remember that just like you, they were very real. For the most part, the people we read about in history books lead pretty exciting lives. And that's why, to me, history is like, well, it's like a great adventure story. And the best part is that it really happened. Well, see you soon."

 

“The Once and Future Duke”  
He-Man: "Swimming is fun and good for you, but going in the water can be very dangerous... on your planet as well as mine! But there's no chance that you'll lose your memory as Orko did, but the threat of drowning is very real. That's why it's important to be aware of the rules of water safety. Don't play jokes in the water. Always be sure to swim in an area where an adult is watching you. And never swim alone. Go with a friend. Keep your swimming safe... and live to swim another day!"

 

“The Witch and the Warrior”  
Teela: "I've been in a number of difficult situations, but none of them were tougher than trying to get along with Evil-Lyn. And yet, I found that if you make the best of a bad situation, you can come out a winner. So when things go wrong, instead of feeling sorry for yourself, try to work it out with a smile. You might surprise yourself when you see how well it works. Until next time..."

 

 

“The Return of Granamyr”  
King Randor: "Helping his dragon friends sure kept He-Man busy today. And Brindle's tests were pretty tough. In one of those tests to prove his courage, he was challenged to a fight. But He-Man wouldn't fight.

He-Man: "The fact is, fighting never proves anything. Trying to find a peaceful way to settle a problem is usually the best way. And if someone calls you a coward or a chicken, don't let it worry you. It often takes more courage not to fight. Until later, bye now."

 

“Pawns of the Game Master”  
Orko: "Today He-Man was forced to play a dangerous game by the Game Master. The Game Master bragged a lot about winning all the time, but he became angry when he lost and said it wasn't fair. Well, playing games can be a lot of fun, but boasting when you win or getting angry when you lose spoils the fun for everyone. And pretty soon, nobody will want to play with you. So take a tip from me: be a good winner and a good loser. You'll enjoy your games more and so will the people who play with you. Good luck and goodbye."

 

“Golden Discs of Knowledge”  
He-Man: "In today's episode, Zanthor committed a crime. But when he was given a chance to make up for it, he came through with flying colors. You know, it's important to give our friends a chance to make up for their mistakes. Of course, if they continue to do wrong, we might want to think about whether we really want them for a friend or not. But many wrongdoers do see the error of their ways. All they need is a second chance. Everybody deserves that."

 

“The Huntsman”  
Teela: "In today's story I was very angry at Baron Grod. I was supposed to try and talk him out of hunting the unicorn, but I kept losing my temper. And when you lose your temper, you can't think clearly. We all get angry at times but we should learn to control our tempers. It's better to stay cool and talk things out reasonably. Now it's not always easy, but it's usually the best way to solve any problem. Until next time, bye."

 

“The Remedy”  
Teela: "Today Man-At-Arms and He-Man showed us the true meaning of friendship. When Rohad was sick, Man-At-Arms rushed to his side and did everything in his power to help and He-Man risked his life to assist Man-At-Arms. How would you like to have a friend who is there to take care of you when you're sick? Who will see you through bad times as well as good? Well, most of you have. They're your two best friends: your mother and your father."

 

“The Heart of a Giant”  
Orko: "Today I learned something about judging other people by the way they look. Just because Cambro looked different, I was frightened of him and thought he was some kind of monster. But he turned out to be kind, gentle... and smart. I hope you'll try to remember not to judge people by the way they look and not to make fun of them if they look different. People deserve to be judged on their words and especially on their actions. From now on, I'm going to give them a chance. I hope you will, too. Bye!"

 

Season 2

“The Cat and the Spider”  
Kittrina: "In today's story I made the mistake of not trusting the people of Eternia, just because they were different."

Adam: "'You can't judge a book by its cover' means you can't tell from the outside what something is like on the inside. And that goes for books as well as people. Not liking a person because he or she is a different race or religion is wrong. People should be judged for themselves, right Kittrina?

Kittrina: "Right you are, Adam, right you are."

 

Kittrina: & Adam: "So long."

 

“The Energy Beast”  
Teela and Orko talk about how Orko learned his lesson about being patient.

 

“Day of the Machines”  
Teela tells the viewer how Man-At-Arms took responsibility for his mistakes and took the initiative to make things right.

 

“The Gamesman”  
He-Man and Teela talk about how they met Lord Todd and Moak, who were both not what they appeared to be, and how it's what's inside that really counts.

 

“Fisto’s Forest”  
Teela: "You all saw how Fisto changed from a bad guy who nobody liked into a real hero. At first he caused nothing but trouble. In today's episode, Fisto learned that if you treat a person with respect and courtesy, chances are that's the way they'll treat you in return. If you mistreat somebody, you'll only earn their disrespect. Remember the golden rule: do unto others as you would have them do unto you. So long, until next time."

 

“The Rarest Gift of All”  
At the party, Orko explains how he learned not to run away from his problems.

 

 

“The Great Books Mystery”  
Teela: "You sure have your hands full."

Orko: "Well, I have lots of reading to catch up on."

Teela: "Good for you, Orko. You know, when you open up a book, you're really opening a door to a wonderful world of entertainment and information."

Orko: "That's for sure. I'm finding out all about science and dragons and sports. But mostly bodybuilding!"

Teela: "You have a book on bodybuilding?"

Orko: "No, but carrying all these books sure builds my body."

Teela: "Oh, Orko."

 

“Origin of the Sorceress”  
He-Man: "Today we learned about the importance of taking the responsibility to care about our fellow man. If you have a friend who needs help, who's having a difficult time, do whatever you can to help them out. Because, as you saw in today's episode, no matter how big the problem, one person, or one living creature, can make a big difference. See you next time."

 

“Island of Fear”  
During a jog across a meadow, Adam and Teela agree that it would be nice if the whole planet looked this nice, but that progress requires using some land for development, so it's important to maintain nature preserves.

 

“To Save Skeletor”  
Fisto: "Hi there. In today's story we had a tough job to do. And the only way we could do it was to get some help and work together. Now there are always jobs or problems that are too tough to handle alone. And when that happens, you should never be ashamed to admit you need help. Likewise, when someone asks you for help, give them a hand. Yours might not be as big as mine, but it'll still be appreciated. And if I can ever give you a hand, just let me know.

 

“The Ice Age Cometh”  
Adam and Teela visit Phillip at the weather station, and he explains what he's learned about taking responsibility for getting the job done.

 

“Trouble in Trolla”  
Orko: "Hi! In our tale today, Snoob learned a very important lesson. He found out that when young people and older people work together, they can accomplish a great deal. You see, older people have experience that can help young people, if they're willing to listen. And that's why you should always respect older people and pay attention to the advice they give you."

Man-At-Arms: "Well Orko, for once you're right."

Orko: "Aren't I always?"

Man-At-Arms: "Until later."

 

“Betrayal of Stratos”  
He-Man: "Today, Stratos of Avion learned the true value of forgiveness. When someone does something we don't like, it can be hard to forgive. It's at times like these that we must remember everyone deserves a second chance. We all make mistakes, and when we do, it's nice to have a friend who will understand and give us another chance. Right, my friend?"

Orko: "Right!"

He-Man: "See you next time."

 

 

“Disappearing Dragons”  
He-Man: "In today's story we met some people who had a strange idea of fun. To amuse themselves, the Darmi wanted to make the dragons fight each other. Fortunately they didn't succeed. There are no dragons in your world, but there are animals. And hurting or teasing an animal is no way to have fun. Treat your animals with kindness. You'll find that's a lot more fun for you and for the animal. Until later."

 

“The Shadow of Skeletor”  
Ram-Man and Man-E-Faces warn the viewers not to say anything they might regret to a friend.

 

“The Arena”  
Man-At-Arms explains the importance of compassion for others and the uselessness of fighting.

 

“Attack from Below”  
Teela: "In our story today we can all learn a valuable lesson. Subternius and his underground people hated all those who lived above ground because of the actions of a few.

Orko: "Well, that's like throwing away a barrel of good apples just because one happens to be bad."

Teela: "Right. Every day we meet all kinds of people."

Orko: "Most will be nice. Some may be bad."

Teela: "But it’s unfair to judge an entire group by the actions of just a few."

Orko: "Right! Until later, so long."

 

 

“Into the Abyss”  
Man-At-Arms: "Teela learned two extremely important lessons today."

He-Man: "She learned it's just as important to play as it is to study and work."

Man-At-Arms: "But it's also important to take the time to learn the rules for playing safely."

He-Man: "Right, Duncan. Teela wandered too far away and when she ran into trouble, there was no one around to help her or to go for help. So when you play away from family or friends, make sure someone knows where you are at all times."

 

“Fraidy Cat”  
He-Man: "Courage and fear are two important instincts."

Orko: "And we should pay attention to both."

He-Man: "Sometimes being afraid is just as important as being brave.

Cringer: "I guess I was a double fraidy cat."

He-Man: "How's that, Cringer?

Cringer: "Because I was afraid of being afraid."

Orko: "I see... well, how do you feel now?"

Cringer: "Oh, much better. Now I'm just afraid of being brave..."

He-Man: "Sometimes you just can't win. See you all next time!"

 

 

 

“The Rainbow Warrior”  
Teela: "Your Majesty, I want to thank you for coming to our rescue and for teaching me more about flying."

Queen Marlena: "You're most welcome, Teela. You'd be surprised at what we old-timers know. And we still remember what it's like to be young and think you've learned everything."

Teela: "Well, not everything! And speaking of learning, I was wondering if you would teach me to fly the Rainbow?"

Queen Marlena: "I'd be glad to, but only if you teach me to fly the Sky Sled."  
Teela: "You've got a deal!"

 This is an unusual instance of the characters not speaking to the audience during the moral, instead talking to each other.

 

“A Trip to Morainia”  
Teela explains how Esker learned that he should give other people's ideas a chance.

 

“Things that Go Bump in the Night”  
Adam (using He-Man's voice): "Is there something that frightens you? Are you afraid of water of high places? I used to be afraid of the dark when I was little. Some fears are good if they make you more careful. Fear of fire may save you from a burn. Fear of getting hurt may make you think twice before trying something. So fear is nothing to be concerned about. As a matter of fact, it's healthy. So don't worry. Only a fool fears nothing. Now I'm afraid it's time to go. Bye for now."

 

“Three on a Dare”  
Adam explains why you shouldn't take a dare or worry what people think if you don't.

 

“Just a Little Lie”  
Orko tells Teela how relieved he is that the episode is over, so he doesn't have to keep track of his lies anymore. He's learned lying is dangerous to others, and stressful to the liar.

 

“One for All”  
Prince Adam: "Today's story was about cooperation. Working together to get a job done. Have you ever tried to lift something heavy? With help from a friend or two, the job becomes easier. If we offer to help someone with his or her job, that person might be willing to help us when we have a tough job to do. That's how people cooperate, by helping each other to get things done. A job that's dull and boring can be fun with a friend’s help. Give it a try. Until next time, bye bye."

“Jacob and the Widgets”  
Teela: "Because the Widgets helped Jacob, he chose to stand beside them when they were in danger. Afterwards he planned to leave them because he was so used to living alone. Only after he discovered that he was really needed by the Widgets did Jacob agree to stay and be their mayor. It's important to let those around you know that we love and need them. Have you hugged your parents today?"

 

“The Littlest Giant”  
Squinch: "In today's story, He-Man said what is important, is what you're like inside. It's not really important whether you're big or small or tall or short or fat or skinny. in other words, what's important is being the best person you can be. You know something? I bet there are a lot of people out there right now, who'd like to be just like you.

Orko: "Good for you Suinch, you said it!"

 

“Trouble’s Middle Name”  
Teela: "We all have the urge once in a while to play a joke on someone. But as Prankster learned today, jokes have a way of getting out of hand. When that happens, it can backfire. And then the joke isn't funny. It might be dangerous. And it might hurt someone. Maybe you. So next time you think about pulling a joke on someone, no matter how safe you think it is, think twice about it. Then don't do it. Bye for now."

 

“Journey to Stone City”  
Orko: "Today we learned something about the importance of listening to other people."

Man-At-Arms: "Orko..."

Orko: "Just a sec. Vokan's big mistake was listening to Evil-Lyn without asking He-man for his side of the story.

Man-At-Arms: "Orko..."

Orko: "Before we blame somebody for doing something, we should always find them and ask for his side of the story. That's important, because sometimes we're wrong about who's to blame."

Man-At-Arms: "Orko!"

Orko: "Remember, listen to what other people have to say. What is it, Man-At-Arms?"

Man-At-Arms: "Dinner's ready."

Orko: "Oh!"

 

“A Bird in the Hand”  
Teela tells viewers to not jump to conclusions; a somewhat bird-like creature lands on her shoulder and repeats this twice.

 

“Battlecat”  
Man-At-Arms: "In today's adventure, Orko was warned not to play with certain bottles. Well, Orko didn't listen and he nearly caused a lot of trouble. There may be containers like this one in your home. This symbol is a warning of poison."

Orko: "Say, that looks like Skeletor."

Man-At-Arms: "And just like Skeletor, it's bad news. It could make you very sick. So, if you see this picture on a bottle or box, it means 'I'm dangerous, don't touch me'."

Orko: "Be a safe person, not a sorry one!"

 

“The Time Wheel”  
He-Man tells viewers books are the closest thing they have to a working time machine, while holding three fiction books: Moby Dick, Huckleberry Finn and The Time Machine.

 

“Search for the Past”  
Orko tells viewers those with living grandparents are especially lucky.

 

“Hunt for He-Man”  
Drak: "I shudder to think that I almost betrayed you, He-Man, in favor of Skeletor."

He-Man: "Well, but you made the right decision, that's what counts."

Drak: "The thought of all those riches was awfully tempting. On second thought, I'd rather have your friendship, He-Man, Cringer... In fact, knowing you has made me the richest boy in the world."

Cringer: "And we're much richer for knowing you. Until later."

 

“The Greatest Show on Eternia”  
(Orko is juggling using an extra hand emerging from his hat) Orko "I thought this would be a lot easier. Oops!"

Prince Adam: "Well, it looks like you need some more practice, Orko."

Orko "I thought being a juggler in the circus would be easy."

Prince Adam: "If you really want to be a juggler, or anything else in life, you have to be willing to work at it. So when you find something that you really want to do, then do yourself a favor. Work at it, really work at it. Spend enough time learning the necessary skills. And I promise you, you'll be surprised at how good you can really be. See you next time."  
Orko "Bye."

 

“Not so Blind”  
Prince Adam: "So, children, what did you learn from the story?"

Little Boy #1: "Even though Loos is blind, he's just like the rest of us."

Little Boy #2: "Yeah, and because he learned to use his other senses he helped He-Man."  
Storyteller: "That's right. Just because a person is blind or handicapped, well, it doesn't mean that they're helpless."

Little Girl: "Yeah. They have feelings and want to do stuff like we do, too."

Prince Adam: "And who knows? You might learn as much from them as they do from you."

 

“Revenge is Never Sweet”  
Teela: "Today we learned there's no such thing as getting even. Even if someone does something to you and you get back at him."

Orko: "And he gets back at you."

Teela: "And you gets back at him."

Orko: "And he gets back at you."

Teela: "And you gets back at him again."

Orko: "And he..."

Teela: "So you see? It never stops. No one is really getting even at all. The best thing to do is talk it over and start fresh. Now, you were going to say something?"

Orko: "See ya next time! "

 

“The Good Shall Survive”  
He-Man: "We learned today that there are right ways and wrong ways of getting what you want. If someone has something you want, say a toy you'd like to play with or maybe some candy or cake, don't just take it. That's stealing and chances are you'll only bring out the anger in the other person. But if you ask rather than take, or if it's yours, offer to share. You'll get back more than you give, like maybe even a new friend. Right, Orko?" (Orko waggles his ears) "See you next time."

“The Secret of Grayskull”  
Man-At-Arms: "Sometimes, when your parents punish you, you may think they don't love you. Well, that isn't true. They don't punish to be mean, but to teach you. They hope you'll remember the punishment and not do wrong in the future. If I didn't love Orko, I wouldn't care what he did."

Orko: "I'm glad Man-At-Arms cares enough to correct me when I do wrong. How else am I going to learn? I know he loves me, even if he doesn't say it all the time."

Man-At-Arms: "Ahem... yes, well, it's time to go."  
Orko: "Bye."

 

“No Job Too Small”  
Man-At-Arms tells viewers imagination and intelligence are more wonderful than physical strength, and to exercise their brains along with their muscles.

 

“The Bitter Rose”  
Man-At-Arms tells viewers to listen to their conscience, and if they're still confused after that, ask someone they trust.

 

 

“The Gambler”  
Prince Adam: "You know, a big part of growing up is learning to respect other people's property. When Smudge lost all his money gambling, he gambled wish someone else's property. And that's when things went from bad to worse. If you want to use something that belongs to someone else, ask them permission. Well, if you don't you may get more than you bargained for. Right, Orko?"  
Orko: "Right you are!"

 

“Teela’s Triumph”  
Man-At-Arms: "Today we learned that sometimes our responsibilities can seem too much to handle. When a job seems bigger than we are, it's easy to be discouraged, to give up. But sometimes, if you try, really try, you can do it. When you come right down to it, there's only one thing others can expect of us, and that we can expect of ourselves: to do our best. See you next time."

 

“Orko’s New Friend”  
Orko tells viewers not to make up stories or exaggerate, lest nobody trust even their true stories.

 

“The Problem With Power”  
Man-At-Arms: "I want to talk to you today about safety. Accidents don't just happen to other people, they can happen to you too. But you can do some things to help prevent accidents from happening. Using a safety belt when riding in a car can save your life or prevent you from being seriously hurt. Now I know you've been told never to play with matches, because if you do you're playing with fire. And fire can burn your toys, your home, your family, you. So use your common sense and think about what you're doing. It's better to be safe than sorry."

 

“Double Trouble”  
Man-At-Arms: "You know, sometimes we think of people as being all good or all bad. But we shouldn't. Very few people are all bad. It may be hard to find but if you look for it, chances are you'll find some good in almost everyone."

Orko: "And the best way to start is to never judge anyone by the way they look but rather by what they do. Actions speak louder than words, or appearances. It's something to reflect on. So long."

 

“The Eternia Flower”  
Teela: "Do you know someone who uses drugs the way Jahno used that flower? Drugs can be dangerous because of the effect they can have on the mind and body. The price one pays for the feeling a drug gives can be a loss of control, hurting someone you love, or something much worse. People often get sick playing with drugs. Some even die. Never take drugs from other people, even if a close friend says it's all right. Check with someone who really loves you. See you next time."

“Happy Birthday Roboto”  
Teela: "It's too bad, but sometimes people think that doing the right thing... is just too much trouble. When a friend is in trouble, there isn't time to wonder whether you should or shouldn't help. You just do it. And sometimes, the one you help will turn around and help you. Remember, every time you help someone, the good comes back to you, sometimes in ways you don't even know about. But it does. Another thing, there's nothing in the world quite like the feeling that comes from knowing you've done something good for someone else. Well, see you next time."

 

“Battle of the Dragons”  
Man-At-Arms: "Today, I want to talk to you about winning... and losing. When Granamyr had his fiery tug-of-war with another dragon, he won fair and square, and stopped. He let go, because as soon as you take advantage of being a winner, you've really lost. Remember: it's important to be a good loser, but sometimes it's just as important to know how to be a good winner. Winning is no excuse for bad manners. See you next time."

 

“Time Doesn’t Fly”  
He-Man tells viewers of the unstoppable progression of time and its effect of change.

 

“Here, There, Skeletors Everywhere”  
Man-At-Arms: "Today, we discovered that getting what you want isn't always a good thing. When we like something, particularly something sweet, it's easy to want more and more. But nearly every time, if you have too much of something, no matter how much you want it, you'll find that it... disagrees with you. So next time you see some candy, remember: you can have too much of a good thing."  
Orko: "Except me, of course. Right, Man-At-Arms?  
Man-At-Arms: ""We'll... talk about it later. See you next time."

 

“Beauty and the Beast”  
Orko tell viewers sometimes fairy tales come true. The king says acting beautiful matters more than looking ugly.

“Orko’s Return”  
Orko: "Hi kids, I wanted to talk to you for a moment about today's show. You saw me playing tricks on my enemies, all sorts of tricks. And it was pretty funny. But sometimes people try to play tricks on each other for fun. Well, it isn't! Lots of times a trick can scare your friends, or even hurt them. So play it safe and leave the tricks to the pros, like me!"

 

“Visitors From Earth”  
Queen Marlena: Today's story was make believe. You know that Earth was never really in any danger. But you can still learn something very important from today's adventure. Andrea and Colonel Blaze would never have accomplished their mission if He-Man and his friends had not joined together to help them. Helping others is a wonderful thing, and when you do you're really also helping yourself. You see, for one thing it makes you feel good. Who knows? The next time you may be the one who needs the help.

 

“Monster on the Mountain”  
Teela: "It's human nature to exaggerate."  
Squire Wilkins: "And then, He-Man put across a bridge to span the canyon. Why, it must've been two hundred feet, easy."  
Jed Hansen: "Two hundred? Why that bridge was four hundred feet if it was an inch."  
Teela: "I guess as long as there are people, some of them will exaggerate and others will believe them and spread rumors. It makes it hard to tell what is true and what is false."  
Orko: "The important thing is to use our common sense and not to believe everything we hear."  
Teela: "That's right. So until next time..."  
Orko: "Bye."

 

“The Magic Falls”  
Man-At-Arms: "On their way to the Magic Falls Adam and Orko discovered not only the secret of the Gatekeeper, but an important lesson as well. In the Gatekeeper's cavern, Adam was too far away to grab his sword and Orko without his magic wasn't strong enough to pry it loose. But when they worked together they combined their strength and got the job done. You don't have to be the biggest or the strongest when you help one another.  
(Orko is juggling eggs) Orko: "Cooperation. It's almost as good as magic. Oops!"  
(One egg has landed on Man-At-Arms' face) Man-At-Arms: ""Sometimes, better."

“Search for a Son”  
Teela: You may remember from our story how my foot slipped while I was climbing up the steep rocks. And when Philip looked over his shoulder while running from the Jawlik, he fell into a pit of Loomas. So when you're climbing, walking or running, you should always be extra careful. Look where you're going so you don't slip and hurt yourself. Remember, it's not how fast you get there, it's getting there safely that counts. See you next time!"

 

“Mistaken Identity”  
Prince Adam: "Today, Farin learned a valuable lesson about the difference between pretending and lying. Everyone likes to pretend, but when you start pretending like Farin did, that's lying. And sooner or later lies have a way of catching up with you. Eventually no one will believe you, even though you're telling the truth. So remember, tell the truth and be yourself.  
Cringer: "Oh good. Does that mean I don't have to be Battle Cat anymore?  
Prince Adam: ""No Cringe, sorry. See you next time."

 

“The Toy Maker”  
King Randor and Orko tell viewers not to take gifts from strangers, or keep any secrets they ask you to keep from parents.

 

“Bargain With Evil”  
He-Man: "In today's adventure story, Arvela was so anxious to help her father that she didn't care how she went about it. But she found out that doing something wrong really doesn't help solve anything. You know, from time to time we all have problems, but the way we try to solve them can make the difference between getting rid of them, or making them even bigger. I hope you remember today's story so that the next time something goes wrong for you, you'll work out the problem the right way, the honest way. Bye for now."

 

“Capture the Comet Keeper”  
Teela tells viewers violence isn't the best answer to any problem, as it only causes more problems.

 

“The Ancient Mirror of Avathar”  
He-Man: "Have you ever had a job to do you thought was boring and unimportant? We all have. Opie did. But no job is unimportant. Opie learned that if he'd done the little jobs his father gave him, things would not have gone wrong. So remember, any job worth doing is worth doing well. No matter how dull it may seem at the time. Bye for now."

 

“The Games”  
Man-At-Arms: "Today we learned about the value of trying even when the odds are against you. Sometimes, when people around us aren't playing by the rules or the job seems too big, it's easy to become discouraged. That's when you really have to stick with it and keep trying. Because that's how winners are born. So, whether you're playing a game or doing your schoolwork, no matter how far behind you think you are, don't give up. Remember, you can't win if you don't try. See you next time."

 

“To Save the Creatures”  
Ricky tells viewers that having a genuine interest in something makes it seem less like work.

 

“The Cold Zone”  
Man-At-Arms: "Today we learned the importance of making the right decisions. When Kobra Khan lied about He-Man, King Pythos believed him at first because Kobra Khan was one of his people. But later, he learned that trusting Kobra Khan was a big mistake. So when you have to make a decision about something, don't just jump at the first, or the easiest, answer. Think it through. Look at both sides and then decide. That way, whatever decisions you make will have a better chance of being the correct ones. See you next time."

 

He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) 39 episodes  
Season 1

“The Beginning part 1”

None

 

“The Beginning part 2”

None

“The Beginning part 3”

None

“The Courage of Adam”  
Man-At-Arms: "Just as Adam is secretly He-Man, people aren't always necessarily what they seem." (Man-At-Arms is revealed to be a hologram projected over one of his robot decoys)

The real Man-At-Arms: "So don't be so quick to judge others, they might surprise you, possessing abilities and strengths not apparent to the naked eye."  
Robot Decoy: "Until next time."

 

“Sky War”  
Stratos: "Sometimes it's important to be a team player. When people work together, they can accomplish great things. Until next time."

 

“The Deep End”  
Orko: "But what if you guys didn't get out of the fish in time? Huh, you and Man-At-Arms coulda-"

He-Man: "I knew the risks, Orko. But I wasn't about to leave Man-At-Arms behind, no matter what.  
Friends stick together through thick and thin. And being trapped in a creature's belly, well, it doesn't get any thicker than that."

Orko: "Yech. Or slimier or yuckier!" (He-Man laughs)

He-Man: "Until next time."

 

“Lessons”  
(Orko conjures up a dragon out of stone) Orko: "Tadaa! And that's how you make a stone dragon! Anybody makes mistakes, but your friends appreciate you for who you are, even when you mess up."

Ram-Man: "Uh, Orko, you sure that dragon's made out of stone?"

Orko: "Oh, oh!" (the dragon makes a noise and breathes fire. Orko flies off to hide behind a statue)  
Orko: "See ya next time! Oop, I hope..."

 

“Siren’s Song”  
(Ram-Man and Buzz-Off are shown fishing together) He-Man: "Ram-Man and Buzz-Off both learned a valuable lesson: friends give the benefit of the doubt, don't make accusations or draw conclusions until all the facts are in. That's the true meaning of loyalty and trust. Until next time."

 

“The Ties That Bind”  
Man-At-Arms: "A parent's love for a child is the strongest love imaginable. The sacrifices a parent will make for a child are many and sometimes, difficult indeed. Few have ever had to make the kind of sacrifice that the Sorceress made for Teela. Until next time."

 

“Dragon’s Brood”  
He-Man: "Kindness is an amazing thing. The more you give, the more you receive. And as Teela and I learned, a simple act of kindness can come back to help you when you least expect it." 

Orko: "Eh, hey, He-Man! Check it out: I've got this juggling thing down. At no time do my hands ever leave my wrists." 

He-Man: "Not dragon's eggs again?" 

Orko: "No way! These are... Whohohoho! (throws the eggs too high into the air and they all land on his head) "...Just plain eggs." (He-Man laughs)

 

“Turnabout”  
He-Man: "There's no force in the world more powerful than goodness." (he helps a small forest creature escape from a thorn that trapped it) And when you practice kindness, it not only helps others, but it gives you a good feeling inside. Until next time."

 

“Mekaneck’s Lament”  
He-Man: "Everybody's special. We each have our own unique talents and abilities. So instead of wanting to be like others, try and be the best you that you can be. Until next time."

 

“Night of the Shadowbeasts”  
(Man-At-Arms is working in a cave) Man-At-Arms: "Everyone has fears, but sometimes fear can be a good thing, our minds way of telling us that something isn't safe." (He is startled by a strange noise) Huh! "See what I mean? Until next time." (as Man-At-Arms runs out of the cave, it turns out Orko was creating the noise)  
Orko: "Huh, eh, eh... yeah, until next time."

 

“Underworld”  
Prince Adam: "Leadership isn't just telling people what to do. It's about leading by example and standing up for what is right. Until next time."

 

“The Mystery of Amwat Gar”  
He-Man: "Doing your duty is important. But there's more to it than just following orders. The most important duty of all is to do what's right. Until next time."

 

“The Monster Within”  
(Lord Buzz-Off and Man-E-Faces are playing a game of chess) Buzz-Off: "Looks like I win!" (Man-E-Monster growls, then changes back to Man-E-Faces)

Man-E-Faces: "Guess there's a little bit of the monster in all of us. We all get angry, jealous, sometimes feel like saying mean things." (changes to Man-E-Robot)

Man-E-Robot: "It's all a part of being human." (changes back to Man-E-Faces)

Man-E-Faces: "But just remember that we alone are responsible for our own actions. (changes to Man-E-Monster)

Man-E-Monster: "Hey! How about a rematch? Until next time."

 

“Roboto’s Gambit”  
Syclone: "It's important to be flexible, in mind as well as body." (uses his whirlwind power to straighten up a stone bench) "The Common way of doing things isn't always the only way. A flexible mind is creative and open to new ideas. Until next time."

 

“Trust”  
Stratos: "We all want to be trusted. But to earn the trust of others, it's important to be trustworthy. And that means: keeping your word, being honest and of course: speaking the truth. Until next time."

 

“Orko’s Garden”  
Man-At-Arms: "Whether at home, at school or in the garden, any job worth doing is worth doing well. And that requires patience, hard work..."

Orko: "And a rake!"

Man-At-Arms: "Yes, Orko, and sometimes a rake. Until next time"

 

“Buzz-Off’s Pride”  
(He-Man puts a fallen water tower the right side up) Village Kid: "You're my hero, He-Man!" He-Man: Be kind, honest, helpful and fair. Do that, and you'll be my hero. Until next time."

 

“Snake Pit”  
(He-Man groans as he picks up a tree trunk) He-Man: "It's a sign of strength, not weakness to admit that you need help."  
(behind him, Statos, Buzz-Off, Mekaneck, Man-E-Faces, Man-At-Arms, Ram-Man and Teela are all helping to carry the other end of the tree) He-Man: "Even I can't do everything on my own."  
Orko: "Eh, that's why he's got me! Until next time."

 

“The Island”  
Orko: "Eh, what you doin', He-Man?  
He-Man: "Practicing."  
Orko: "Why? You're He-Man. You're the best!" (He-Man groans as he swings his magic sword)  
He-Man: And practice helps me stay that way, Orko. You learn your lessons and you put them into action. That's the key to success.  
Orko: "Gotta go..."  
He-Man: "Where to?"  
Orko: "Gotta practice my magic. Until next time."

 

“The Sweet Smell of Victory”  
(Roboto and Man-At-Arms are playing chess) Roboto: "I have encoded the lesson that all beings make mistakes. But losing confidence in ones abilities and being unwilling to try again, is the biggest mistake of all."  
Man-At-Arms: "That's right, Roboto. To be successful at an endeavor you must be willing to weather setbacks." (The chess pieces are blown off the table by a whirlwind created by Cyclone nearby)  
Man-At-Arms: "And sometimes the weather can be very unpredictable. Until next time."

 

“Separation”  
He-Man: "Syclone found that when people care deeply for one another, it's easy to think of them as family. And if enough of us start caring for our neighbors, maybe one day the whole world will think of itself as one big family. Until next time."

 

“The Council of Evil part 1”

None

“The Council of Evil part 2”  
None

Season 2

 

“The Last Stand”  
(Orko is using his magic to levitate a couch into a palace window) Orko:"Oh, it won't fit!"

Queen Marlena: "We'll just have to find another way, Orko. Things don't always go smoothly or work out the way we planned. But we can often find creative ways to solve problems, if we use our heads."

Orko: "Great idea! Hey Rammy?" (the Queen looks surprised as we hear Ram-Man crashing through the palace wall, then see him waving from a gaping hole in the wall, through which Orko levitates the couch) "Oh... until next time."

 

“To Walk With Dragons”  
He-Man: "Orko is scared of dragons. And he's got good reason to be. Dragons can be dangerous beasts. Plus they breathe fire. Fire can be dangerous. Remember: never play with matches or get too close to an open flame. Until next time."

 

“Out of the Past”  
Man-At-Arms: "Everything that happens in your life gets stored in your mind and becomes part of your memory. Things you read in books, people you meet. The things you do today will be what you remember tomorrow and what others will remember about you. So always try to do your best. Be kind and helpful and you'll have wonderful memories to look back on. Oh, heheh, I almost forgot: until next time."

“Rise of the Snake Men part 1”

“Rise of the Snake Men part 2”  
He-Man: "Zodak was so blined by revenge, he made rash decisions that could have allowed the Snake Men to achieve victory. It was only when he decided to cooperate and work with us as a team that the battle was won. Cooperation and teamwork are always the best way to go. Until next time."

 

“The Price of Deceit”  
He-Man: "It's important to forgive. It shows that you care enough about someone to give them a second chance. Try to practice forgiveness the next time someone disappoints you or hurts your feelings. Forgive them, and chances are you'll both feel a lot better. Until next time."

 

“Of Machines and Men”  
Man-At-Arms: "Sortech tried force to get He-Man to repair the Ergon, when all he really needed to do was ask. Family, friends and neighbors help each other in times of need." (cut to a montage of He-Man, Man-At-Arms and Ram-Man helping village people) Man-At-Arms: "Remember, it's a sign of strength, not weakness to ask for assistance. Until next time."

 

“Second Skin”  
(Man-At-Arms is working on a Wind Raider, but runs to take cover when it begins to rain. Orko stays and pulls out an umbrella) Orko: "It's always a good idea to have a backup plan, just in case something unexpected happens."  
(a gust of wind sweeps Orko away, screaming, until he finally comes to a rest against He-Man's chest) Orko: "Course, it doesn't hurt to have a pal like He-Man, either. See ya next time!"

 

“The Power of Grayskull”  
He-Man: "The best way to work out differences and conflicts is through talking, not fighting. If you're willing to do that, almost any problem can be solved. Until next time."

 

“Web of Evil”  
Mekaneck: "Spiders are an important part of nature and do many good things for the environment. But there are a few spiders that bite. So unless a parent or teacher says it's all right, it's best not to get too near to them"  
Ram Man: "Yeah, it's always better to be safe than sorry"  
Mekaneck and Ram Man: "Until next time."

 

“Rattle of the Snake”  
He-Man: "Holding a grudge never solves anything. It's always best to talk it out. The problem might be a simple misunderstanding or, something that could be resolved with an apology. You'll both feel better about it if you do. Until next time."

 

“History”  
He-Man: "Evil-Lyn trusted Marzo, but he double crossed her. Trust is a two-way street. To receive someone's trust, you need to prove that you're someone that can be trusted and let’s face it, Evil-Lyn is anything but. So Battle Cat, can you say 'until next time?"  
(Battle Cat roars, making He-Man chuckle) He-Man: "Close enough."

 

“Awaken the Serpent”  
He-Man: "That's right, Orko, I have to climb to the top to get something for the Sorceress."  
Orko: 'B-but it's so high, it seems impossible.'

(He-Man sighs and starts to climb) He-Man: "Climbing a mountain is like any big job. It's not so difficult once you know the secret."

Orko: "Oh, what's that He-Man?"

He-Man: "Just take it one step at a time. Until next time."

 

She-Ra: Princess of Power (1985) 93 episodes

 

 

“Into Etheria”

“Beast Island”

“She-Ra Unchained”

“Reunions”

“Battle for Brightmoon”

 

“Duel at Devlan”

In today's adventure Dylamug acted like a bully. You know, a person who tries to make other people afraid of him. It's no fun being picked on by a bully. If someone bothers you, don't ever be afraid to tell your parents or some older person. Bye now! See you next time!"

 

“The Sea Hawk”

When I first saw Sea Hawk I thought he was a bad person, but She-Ra looked for the good in him, and found it. If you look for the good in people you'll usually find it. And you might just find a new friend. So look for the good in people. Bye now! See you next time!"

“The Red Knight”  
Today, Bow lost the race, and felt really bad because he did. But She-Ra told him he did his best, and that's what counts. Win or lose, what counts is doing your best. See you next time!"

“The Missing Ax”  
Today's story was about trust. Trust takes a long time to build, and a single lie can destroy it in a moment. Thad and Kyle found that out. Even when you've done something wrong, it's best to tell the truth. Bye now! See you next time."

“The Prisoners of Beast Island”  
In today's story Sorrowful had a big problem, but he had friends who loved him, and were willing to stand by him even when the going got rough. Being loyal to your friends is very important, especially when they need you the most. Until next time, bye!"

“The Peril of Whispering Woods”  
You know, if someone's nice to you, don't you feel like being nice back? That's what She-Ra did, and Prince Zed was nice in return. Always treat others the way you want them to treat you. Like She-Ra, that will work for you, too! Bye now! See you next time!"

 

“The Laughing Dragon”  
In today's story, Sorrowful thought he didn't have courage. He found that he had more than he thought. So if you ever need to look for courage, you can find it in the same place Sorrowful did, right in your heart. Bye now!"

“King Miro’s Journey”  
Today's story was about a family, people working together as a team. I hope you do your part for your family. It's the most important team in your life. Bye now! See you next time!"

“Friendship”  
In today's show, She-Ra helped a Tyrosaur, and became a special friend. Have you ever thought of how many special friends you have to help you? Like teachers and doctors, policemen and of course parents. We're lucky to have special friends like that."

“He Ain’t Heavy”  
Today, I would like to talk to you about safety. There are things around the house that can be pretty dangerous. Things like knives and tools and matches, they aren't toys. So don't play with them. Play safely. Bye now!"

“Return of the Sea Hawk”  
In today's story, Adora and Sea Hawk liked each other, but they were afraid to admit it. Once they did, they became good friends. Everyone wants to be liked. If you like someone, tell them. And who knows they may even say 'I like you' right back."

“A Loss for Words”  
You know, She-Ra and her friends fight for freedom because it's very important. One of the freedoms they fight for is called 'freedom of speech.' It means that you have the right to talk about anything you wish. Ask your parents or teacher to tell you more about 'freedom of speech.' It's important. Bye now! See you next time!"

“Horde Prime takes a Holiday”  
He-Man: "She-Ra and I want to talk to you about something that's very personal; your body".  
She-Ra: "Remember, it's your body and no one should touch you in a way that you feel is wrong".  
Orko: (punching the air) "I'll get anybody who tries it!"  
She-Ra: "It's not that easy Orko. It's hard for a young person to admit that he or she has been touched in a bad way".  
He-Man: "If you've been touched that way, don't be ashamed. Tell someone you trust, like your parents, your doctor, your teacher, or counsellor, or your minister or rabbi".  
She-Ra: "Right, Orko?"  
Orko: "Right on!"

“Enchanted Castle”  
In today's exciting adventure, Bow and Adora helped a woman in trouble. By coming to her rescue they did an act of kindness. That kindness came back to them when they were in trouble. As Adora said, 'kindness is repaid with kindness'."

“Three Courageous Hearts”  
In today's story, Madame, Kowl and Broom showed courage. I'm sure you've shown courage too. Like when you learned to swim even though you were afraid of the water, or when you learned to ride a bike, even though you were afraid to fall. How about that? You've got courage too! Bye now! See you next time!"

“The Stone in the Sword”  
Today, let's talk about 'sticktoitiveness.' Wow! That's a big word. But it simply means doing what Adora did today. Sticking to a job until the job is done. When you have a job like your homework, use 'sticktoitiveness.' Stick to it, until the job is done!"

“The Crystal Castle”  
You know, sometimes just because a person looks or talks different some people say bad things about them. That's really silly. Wouldn't it be a pretty dull world if we were all the same? Bye now! See you next time!"

“The Crown of Knowledge”  
The search for The Crown of Knowledge. Wow! What an exciting adventure! The search for knowledge can be an exciting adventure in your life too. You can begin your search in the books you choose to read. Searching to learn new things is one of life's greatest adventures."

 

“The Mines of Mondor”  
Today's story was about helping others. She-Ra helped heal a bird whose wing was hurt. That made her feel good. Later the bird helped her, and that made the bird feel good. Maybe there's someone you can help today. Helping others always makes you feel good. Bye now!"

“Small Problems”  
In today's adventure, Glimmer got what is called 'having a big head'. You know it's okay to be proud of what you've done, like when you win the spelling contest. But remember no one likes to listen to someone brag, so don't you get a big head. See you next time!"

“Book Burning”  
You know, sometimes we don't appreciate things, until they're taken away from us. Take books for example. It would terrible if they were taken away. Being free to read anything we wish is a right we must never lose. Bye now! See you next time!"

“The Eldritch Mist”  
In today's story, when She-Ra needed help, she went to somewhere whom she felt was more experienced. There are a lot of experienced people waiting to help you, parents and grandparents, teachers and friends. So ask for their help when you have a problem. Bye new! See you next time!"

“Bow’s Farewell”  
In today's story, Bow used what he knew about the science of sound to break the glass. Science teaches us how things work. You'll find lots of wonderful books about science at your library. Bye now! See you next time!"

“The Price of Freedom”  
In today's story, the villagers’ homes were destroyed by fire. Fire can be a very dangerous thing. It can hurt you; it can destroy your home. But you can prevent this. If you don't play with matches or lighters, you won't get burned! Bye now!"

“Play it again, Bow”  
That sure was some tower Frit built. The colored bottles represent people of many colors. They also represent the hope that we can become stronger and even more beautiful people if we live and work together with love for one another. I guess there is nothing more important than that."

 

“The Reluctant Wizard”

In today's story, the Wizard was made unhappy by what someone said about him. You know, if you can't say something nice about a person, it's better not to say anything at all. Of course, it's always best to say something nice. Hey you're wonderful! Bye now!"

“Friends Are Where You Find Them”  
In today's story, Joel learned a very important lesson. He learned, out of all the things in life that people may have, there is nothing more precious and more important, than the friendship of other people. You see, people need a lot of things. But most of all, people need other people."

“A Talent for Trouble”  
In today's adventure, when the Sorceress needed help Orko was right there to lend a helping hand. When you come to think of it, lending a helping hand is another way of saying 'I'm you friend'. Well, see you next time!"

“Troll’s Dream”  
In today's story, the troll had a dream. And when I think of dreams, I think of sleep. And next time you're told it's 'bed time', remember that getting enough sleep is a very important part of your good health. Pleasant dreams."

“Gateway to Trouble”  
Today's story was about a gateway to trouble, and when Modulok went through, he did find trouble on the other side. Getting into trouble is easy, but getting out is harder. The next time you think you're at a gateway to trouble, stop! Don't go in! Bye now!"

 

“The Unicorn King”  
Today's story was about cooperation. That means, helping each other get something done. Like when you help do things around the house. Many jobs can be made easier when we work together. When we cooperate with one another. Bye now! Hope you find me next time!"

 

“The Anxious Apprentice”  
Today, I'd like to talk to you about the importance of practice, of doing things over and over again until you learn to do them well. Practice doesn't always seem like fun, but whether it's hitting a ball or learning to play a piano, it's something you have to do again and again. As they say, practice makes perfect. Bye now!"

“Zoo Story”  
Today we saw how Kowl didn't really appreciate his freedom until he lost it. So remember, we should concentrate on the good things we have, like sunsets and flowers and our family. And let's take the time to show our appreciation by saying 'thank you'. You'll be glad you did. See you next time! Will you see me?"

“Into the Dark Dimension”  
"Instead of playing our usual game I'd like to talk to you about a very big problem, drugs! You may have friends, maybe older children or even adults, who are trying to, or may try to turn you onto drugs. Drugs are not a turn-on, drugs are a turn-off. They could seriously harm you. I beg you, don't try them. Say 'no' to drugs. Say 'yes' to a life free from drugs."

“Treasures of the First Ones”  
Today's story was about art treasures. The works of the great artists both here and on your planet are indeed among our most beautiful and valuable possessions. Take a trip to your local art museum, and you'll see with your own eyes just what I mean. Bye now!"

“Glimmer’s Story”  
Today, Glimmer learned that appearance, the way you look on the outside, isn't everything. You see, you can change the color of your hair, or the clothes you wear. But still, the thing that's important is the person you are on the inside. Bye now! See you next time!"

 

“Enemy With my Face”  
In today's story, Shadow Weaver treated the Melog as if she had no feelings, and that hurt her. Think twice before you make fun of people, call them names or put them down. Treat people the way you'd like them to treat you. Bye now!"

“Welcome Back Kowl”  
In today's story Madame Razz felt bad because her magic spells didn't work. But nobody does everything right all the time. We learn from trying. And it's certainly better to try, and not get something right, then not to try at all. So keep trying, okay? Okay!"

 

“The Rock People”  
Today, I'd like to talk to you about fighting. You know, some people think fighting is a way to prove how brave they are. Fighting doesn't prove anything, and it usually doesn't solve anything either. It takes more courage to walk away from a fight. Bye now! See you next time!"

 

“Huntara”  
In today's story Hordak thought he could beat She-Ra by telling Huntara lies. But it didn't work, lies seldom do. Somehow the truth always comes out, and then it's big trouble. So save yourself that trouble, and always tell the truth."

“Micah of Bright Moon”  
In today's story, we saw Micah reunited with his family. You know, sometimes we don't realize how important our families are to us. When was the last time you told your parents and brothers and sisters how much you loved them? Why not do it now? Okay? Bye now!"

“The Price of Power”  
In today's story, Arden made a mistake when he went to join Shadow Weaver. But you can bet he won't do that again. We all make mistakes, there's nothing wrong with that. The important thing is for us to learn from our mistakes. That way, we won't make the same mistake again. Bye now!"

 

“Birds of a Feather”  
In today's adventure, Kowl had a problem. Of course, everyone has problems. The trick is to know what to do when you have one. What I do is talk it over with someone who cares. That usually helps me. I'll bet it will help you too!"

“For Want of a Horse”  
There's a very special kind of love, between people and animals. If you have a pet, you know what I mean. If we treat them with patience and kindness, they can be one of our very best friends. Bye now, and see you next time!"

 

“Just Like Me”  
I don't know about you, but I'm always amazed at She-Ra's physical strength. But she also has other powers, like love and kindness and fairness. Did you ever think of those as being powers? Well, they are! They work for She-Ra, and they can work for you."

“My Friend, My Enemy”  
In today's story, She-Ra was saddened because Hordak didn't have a real friend. Maybe you know someone who doesn't seem to have any friends. If you do, try to be a friend to them. If it works out, you might be as happy about it as they will be. Bye now, and see you next time!"

“The Wizard”  
In today's adventure, Broom and Kowl ran away. That was wrong, but they did something even worse; they ran away with a stranger! I'm sure you've been told about the dangers of getting into cars, or going away with people you don't know. Never, never do it! Bye now!"

“Unexpected Ally”  
Have you ever said it's too late to change bad habits or mistakes you've made? Remember, it's never too late to make a change for the better. There's always one last chance. Bye now!"

“The Light of the Crystal”  
You know something? When you stop to think of all the things parents do for their children, you begin to realise how really extra special they are. When was the last time you said thank you to them? Or better still, I love you? How about doing it right now?"

 

“Loo-Kee Lends a Hand”  
You know, none of us have powers like She-Ra and He-Man, but we can still do lots of things that are helpful to others. I'm not very strong, and my magic is just for hiding, but I helped She-Ra and He-Man today. Size is not the true measure of one's worth. Little people like you and me can do big things. So don't let being little keep you from being helpful."

“Of Shadows and Skulls”  
Today, Hordak was mean to Shadow Weaver, so she tried to get revenge. But as you saw that didn't work. If someone is mean to you, don't try to get revenge. Instead try to forgive and forget, because that usually works. Bye now!"

“Jungle Fever”  
In today's story, Tahndi found out that it's better to be a 'beast protector' than it is to be a 'beast warrior'. It's the same in your world too. What I mean is, rather than being mean to animals, be kind to them. Be an 'animal protector'. Bye now, my 'animal protector' friends."

“Black Snow”  
Today, She-Ra healed a Howler that was sick. It's no fun being sick, but there are some things you can do to avoid that. Like dressing warmly in cold weather, and eating healthy foods. Ask your parents what to do. Because getting sick is just no fun at all!"

Anchors Aloft 1  
In today's story, Sea Hawk had to decide between leaving his men or getting a treasure chest of gold. He chose to be with his men, his friends. As you grow up, you too will find that friendship is more valuable than gold. Bye now!"

Anchors Aloft 2  
Today, I'd like to talk to you about cheating. Sometimes when you're anxious to win a game or pass a test, cheating seems like the answer. Well, you may pass the test, and you may win the game, but even if you're not caught, you'll never feel good about yourself. So don't cheat. Cheaters never really win."

 

“Darksmoke and Fire”  
In today's story, the wizard burned the villagers' grain, and made things worse when he blamed it on the innocent dragons. Don't try to pass the blame for something you've done wrong. It just makes things worse for you when the truth is found out."

“Magicats”  
You know, you live on a beautiful planet, and you can help keep it that way. One thing you can do is not litter. Don't throw papers and cans and bottles on the ground. If you see a friend at school or play being a litterbug, ask them not to. Please help keep your world beautiful. Don't be a litterbug. Bye!"

“Flowers for Hordak”  
Perfuma certainly loves flowers. Trees and flowers make our worlds more pleasant places to live. Take time to enjoy these special gifts of life. See you next time."

“Wild Child”  
Today, I'd like to talk to you about good health, or to be exact, vegetables. When you eat your vegetables you get minerals and nutrients that help your body grow healthy and strong. And without a strong and healthy body, it's hard to do the fun things you like to do. So don't forget to eat your vegetables!"

“The Greatest Magic”  
Today, I'd like to talk to you about dogs and cats and birds, about pets. If you have one or are thinking about getting one, remember they require a lot of care. If you have any questions about pets, have your parents call your local humane society. And remember, always give your pet love and you'll get more back in return."

 

Season 2

“One to Count On”  
You know, today Leech stole a crystal crown and got in big trouble for it. Funny thing about stealing, it usually catches up to you. And even if it doesn't, you never can feel good about yourself. See you soon."

“Return of the General”  
General Sunder rescued his family because he cared about them more than anything. Just the way your family cares about you. Why not show them you appreciate them by giving them a gift of love? A big hug! Do it now! See you next time!"

“Out of the Cocoon”  
In today's show, the caterpillars in Glimmer's garden turned into beautiful butterflies. You know, there's an important lesson about people here. Especially people who are physically disabled. They may look or act different than you, but inside, they are just as special and beautiful as you are! Bye now!"

“A Lesson in Love”  
In today's adventure, Kevin learned how important it is to do the things we're supposed to. People who don't are called irresponsible. And that's bad. But those of us who do what we're supposed to, like our homework, or cleaning our room, we're called responsible. And that's good!"

 

“Something Old, Something New”  
In today's story Ely bragged about everything he did. Well, nobody liked it. Being proud of yourself is fine, but bragging about it isn't. Just let your actions speak for themselves. Bye now!"

“Loo-Kee’s Sweety”  
"Hi! I'll bet you saw me today. I was in the whole show! And boy was it exciting! But did you see me when I was hiding? If not, here's another look. See me now? There I am! Today, I learned a lesson about stealing. I learned it was wrong to steal, even if you think you have a good reason. There's no good reason for taking something that doesn't belong to you. Let's all remember that. I know I will. Bye now!"

“The Pearl”  
Today, She-Ra and Mermista helped a lost baby whale. People get lost too. If you are ever lost, remember not to be frightened. The best person to talk to is a Policeman. He'll get you home safer and faster than you can say 'bye now'!"

“The Time Transformer”  
In today's story, Madame Razz told a villager that if he worked hard, was honest, and treated others kindly, he would have a happy life. That's a good fortune! And it's one we can all have. Remember work hard, be honest, and treat others kindly. See you soon!"

“Above it All”  
Take a look at these two flowers. You see that they look different, but they're both beautiful. People are like that too. If you meet someone who looks different from you, remember that person is beautiful too. Just like you. See you soon. Bye now!"

 

“Day of the Flowers”  
Today, Orko helped defeat the giant Monstroids. He showed them that you don't have to be big to do big things. But what you have to do is believe in yourself. Because when you believe in yourself you can do anything. Bye now!"

“Brigis”  
You know, in today's story, little Jarin put her village in great danger when she broke the rules. You can be in great danger from breaking rules too. Have you ever tried to cross the street against the stoplight? That's breaking a rule. Sometimes rules aren't that clear, but there's a very good reason for having them. Bye now! See you next time!"

 

“The Caregiver”  
In today's story, Madame Razz had a hard time trusting Shakra, just because she was different. She finally learned not to judge a person too quickly. Remember that the next time you meet someone who is new or different from you. Give them a chance, they could turn out to be your loyal and trusted friend."

 

“When Whispering Woods Last Bloomed”  
In today's show, the Whispering Woods were almost blown down by Spinnerella's whirlwind. But She-Ra persuaded Spinnerella to put the trees back in place. You know, trees, plants and flowers make our world a beautiful and healthy place in which to live. So we should enjoy them as well as protect them. That's all for now. See you soon!"

 

“Romeo and Glimmer”  
In today's show, Glimmer taught us something about friendship. She was a good friend to Romeo, even when he thought he didn't need a friend. Do you have a friend who's sometimes hard to get along with? Well, don't give up, keep trying. 'Cause real friendship is the most valuable thing you can have.

 

“The Perils of Peekablue”  
In today's adventure, Shadow Weaver controlled Peekablue's mind, and made her do wrong. Drugs can do this to you. They can mix you up so much that you can't tell the difference between right and wrong. So please, if someone offers you drugs, say 'no'. See you next time."

 

“Just the Way You Are”

You know, in today's story, Drew thought his father didn't care too much about him. But he was wrong. Like all parents, his father loves him very much. Sometimes we may forget just how much our parents love us. One of the best ways to remind ourselves, is by showing them how much we love 'em."

“The Locket”  
You know, when Deena followed Adora and the rebels, she was thinking only about herself. No, boys and girls, it isn't enough to do what you want, it's very important to think of how something you do, might affect others, like going someplace without telling your mother or father. Tell them where you're going, and you'll save them a lot of needless worry. Think it over. Bye now!"

“She-Ra Makes a Promise”  
In today's story, Sprocker went off on his own to look for Spuffles. It's a good thing he told Spritina where he was going, or She-Ra might not have found him. Remember to always let your parents know where you're going, even if it's only to visit a neighborhood friend. Then they won't worry, and you'll be a lot safer if you do!"

“Bow’s Magical Gift”  
In today's show, Bow was very careless about the way he used the power of the wizard's wand. He learned that power, like strength, is used best when it's used to help others. So remember that, kids, and bye now, see you next time!"

“Sweet-Bee’s Home”  
Today, Sweet Bee and her people were trying to move to a new home. If your family ever has to move, try not to be sad. You may be leaving old friends, but you'll be making new ones, and that's really something to look forward to. See you soon!"

 

“Glimmer Come Home”  
In today's story, Glimmer felt that she was asked to do something that wasn't important enough. She forgot that she was part of a team, and that teams must work together, each one depends on the other. On a team, every member, every job is important. If everybody does their part, then you've got a winning team!"

“The Inspector”  
In today's story, She-Ra and her brother He-Man both had tough jobs to do. But because of their love, they knew they could count on each other for help. It's great to have someone to turn to when you need help, because that's what love and families are all about."

“Portrait of Doom”  
In today's story, we saw how Spritina wished she could play an instrument like Bow. But you know, what really matters is to make the best of what you have, and not waste your time wishing you were like somebody else. Bye now! See you next time."

Hordak’s Power Play”  
In today's story, Larg mistreated the villagers because they were different from him. He was wrong. No one likes to be treated badly. Always remember that other people want to receive the same respect and understanding that you do. Bye now, see you next time."

“Shadows of Orko”  
In today's story we saw how Shadow Weaver tried to take something that didn't belong to her. And we saw what happened. Remember, if you take something that doesn't belong to you, that's stealing. And stealing is always wrong. Bye now, see you next time."

“Assault on the Hive”  
In today's story, Sweet Bee and her people were looking for a place to live in peace, but Skeletor made it very difficult for them. As the Bee People discovered, if you really want something, you have to work hard to get it. But if it's important enough, the way freedom and a new home were to the Bee People, then it's worth working for. Bye now, see you soon!"

“The Bibbet’s Story”  
In today's show, Koo and Dee were so anxious to show off how brave they were, that they ran off to fight the Horde on their own, and almost got in serious trouble. But fighting doesn't prove how brave you are, sometimes it takes more courage to walk away from a fight. Bye now!"

 

“Swifty’s Baby”  
Today's story was about the most wonderful thing in the world: the birth of a baby. And why is it so wonderful? Well, it's because in every child who is born, no matter who his parents are, the hope for all things good and beautiful is born again. Bye now, see you next time!"

 

She Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)

“The Sword part 1”

None

“The Sword part 2”

Light Hope: In today’s episode, She-Ra learns the truth about the Horde’s horrible actions. It was hard for She-Ra to believe what she had learned from the Horde were actually lies. Have you heard rumors or gossip about people or places in your life? Even though it can be hard to listen to others who don’t agree with you, having an open mind will help make you a better listener. You may learn something new along the way if you take the time to question certain topics.

 

“Razz”  
Light Hope: In today’s episode, Glimmer attempts to introduce She-Ra to her mother, hiding the fact that she is a Horde soldier. Eventually, She-Ra’s true self is revealed as she promises to do her part for the Rebellion. Sometimes, you may feel that hiding something or lying is the best way to go. Eventually, the lies will come back to us. Instead of avoiding a problem, talk with your parents, teachers, or someone you trust. 

 

“Flowers for She-Ra”  
Light Hope: In today’s story, Perfuma and her people were reluctant to fight the Horde because they believed in peace. Thankfully, the war was won because Perfuma and her people helped She-Ra and her friends. It takes great courage to fight for what’s right, especially if you feel hesitant about it at first. When people work together, they can accomplish great things. Peace is important, but don’t be afraid to take action when necessary. Until next time.

 

“The Sea Gate”  
Sea Hawk: In order to convince the beautiful Mermista to join the Princess alliance, She-Ra agrees to help fix the Sea Gate to protect the kingdom. People can’t always get what they want. I learned that earlier in my travels. Sometimes they have to help other people first to achieve their goal. Supporting other people not only makes them feel good, but it can also make you feel good as well. See you next time! Adventure!

 

“System Failure”  
Light Hope: Princess Entrapta experiments with First Ones technology, but her creations soon turn evil. Experimenting can be fun, but be sure you know what you’re doing. Never play with any tools or technology without talking to your parents. Technology is a vital part of our world, but be sure to play it safe. 

 

“In the Shadows of Mystacor”  
Glimmer: Adora finds it hard to relax when her nightmares of Shadow Weaver haunt her. Bad dreams are a part of life, and so are real worries. If something is troubling you, don’t try and hide it for so long. You’ll feel much better when you talk with your parents, your friends, or anyone who can help you. Maybe they will turn to you for their problems one day. Bye!

 

“Princess Prom”  
Glimmer: “Today I learned an important lesson about trust. I got so caught up in my feelings that I only made things worse. Bow told me that he was still my friend, even though he went to the prom with Perfuma. Instead of holding a grudge, tell your friend how you feel. Just because a friend spends time with someone else doesn’t mean the friendship is over. Take the time to enjoy your moments with your different friends.”

 

“No Princess Left Behind”  
She-Ra: “Sticking to a plan is important to achieve your goals. Without working together, my friends and I would never have been able to sneak in to rescue Bow and Glimmer. Whether it’s for a school project or a family gathering, remember to listen to others and stick to your job. Each team member can contribute something important. Until next time.”

 

 

“The Beacon”

Glimmer: “When I began glitching, I tried to hide my problem from my mother. I even ran off in an attempt to avoid her. Fortunately, she was kind and understanding to me. Never be afraid to ask for help form your parents, teachers, and friends. Avoiding the problem can sometimes make it worse. 

“Promise”  
She-Ra: Today, I learned something important from Light Hope. Light Hope told me to let go, which, in a sense, meant letting go of my past. I still chose to see the good in Catra, based on our fond memories together. Were there any moments in your past that were meaningful to you? It’s easy for everyone to wish they could have done better. We all know that we cannot change the past, but we can learn from it. Be the best person you can be in the present, and never forget to see the good in people. 

 

“Light Hope”  
Light Hope: In today’s episode, I taught Adora about the history of the First Ones and her purpose as She-Ra. History is a fascinating subject, because you can learn about real life people and events that really happened. Go online or go to a library to discover facts about your ancestry and the wonderful world around you. See you next time.

 

 

“The Battle of Bright Moon”  
She-Ra: Thanks to the arrival of Sea Hawk, Perfuma, Mermista, and Frosta, we were able to defeat the Horde invaders and protect Bright Moon. Working together as a team is a great way to strengthen the bonds between you and your friends and family. Also, working together makes jobs easier. As they say, people need other people. 

 

Season 2

“The Frozen Forest”  
Glimmer: In today’s story, me and my friends used our powers and fought the Horde bots. We even managed to get a piece of First Ones tech to study. Everyone is unique and special in their own way. Each team member can contribute something important to anything, whether it’s a presentation, doing chores, or during a sport. Support each other and you’ll go far in life. See you later!

 

“Ties that Bind”  
She-Ra: Today, I didn’t want to form a bond with Swift Wind at first because I thought I was strong enough to fix the beacon on my own. When I talked to him about how I felt, we then worked together to fix it. Animals are lovable companions to have, but they require a lot of care. Be sure to feed them, give them water and clean up after them. Be kind to your pets and you’ll have companions for life. 

 

 

“Signals”  
Light Hope: Today we learned that Entrapta helped Hordak create a multidimensional portal to further his plans. No one is perfect, yet it’s common for us to want to be the best at everything. Keep practicing at your skill, but don’t get upset when you make mistakes. Mistakes are there for you to learn from them. 

“Roll With It”  
She-Ra: In this episode, I became frustrated at the lack of progress with our battle plan. I ended up almost losing hope that we would take back the fortress. Thankfully, my friends encouraged me to not give up. If you ever have a friend who feels hopeless, talk to them and listen. Encourage others to keep going, even when a situation seems impossible. You’ll be glad you did. Bye now.

 

“White Out”  
Light Hope: In this episode, Catra used the First Ones device in an attempt to make Adora into a mindless weapon. Like the corrupted device, drugs mess with your body and mind, making people do unreasonable things. Say no to drugs and don’t use any dangerous devices. See you next time.

 

“Light Spinner”  
Light Hope: In this episode, we learned of Shadow Weaver’s backstory as Light Spinner. Desiring power, she decided to use dark magic in an attempt to stop the Horde. Of course, this ended in disaster. Parents, teachers, and authority figures say things you may not agree with, but it’s usually for a reason. Seek those with more experience than you before trying to do something new and risky. Safety should always come before greed. See you next time.

 

“Reunion”

Bow: In today’s episode, I was afraid to tell my two dads that I didn’t want to be a historian. I lied and said that Glimmer and She-Ra were scholars in order to please them. In the end, I’m grateful that they accepted me for who I really am: a soldier and inventor. Have your parents ever wanted you to do something that you didn’t want to do? Perhaps you wanted to play a sport or travel or be an artist? Lying eventually comes back to you. Don’t be afraid to tell your parents or those you trust how you feel. Bye everyone!


End file.
